heroesawakeningfandomcom-20200215-history
Elizraim Menai
{General Information} Player: Sdrolion Lore An occultist may be aware of the lore in this section. This section is meant for a lower-level occultist--higher-level occultists should just read Elizraim's powers and flaws directly. Much incorrect lore exists about the Mioemet, usually portraying them as horrible monsters--feel free to make up your own false lore in play. "Kaumrael" is a gender-neutral term roughly meaning "heir to the throne," equivalent essentially to our "prince" or "princess." The Mioemet are a race believed to originate on another plane, one with more direct connections to spiritual/astral energy. They have not been seen--at least, so far as is known--since the later Middle Ages. They once visited the human realm in fair numbers, though they were never all that numerous. According to legend, the Mioemet are evil monsters, perhaps demonic, who feed off of fear, anger, and other "dark" emotions. They can somehow obtain power from these emotions, and use that power to cause great harm. Legends are inconsistent as to what their powers are, perhaps because the race could learn to do different things with the energy (or perhaps because the authors were just lacking in knowledge). Some legends portray them as able to choose good or evil, but these are rare. A Mioemet can be recognized by its silver hair and irises--both of which glow softly--and its ridged ears, said to somewhat resemble feathers. In some lore, they have wings, but the descriptions vary between silver-feathered, snow-white feathered, and black and bat-like...among others. Further description is extremely inconsistent, and some authors believe they change form for some reason or another. Mioemet are believed to be genderless. Background A Kaumrael of the Mioemet race, Elizraim was born to two selfish parents who had claimed rule over a country on his home plane. He was spoiled rotten by the two of them, given everything he wanted and generally on his way to turning into as selfish and abusive a ruler as they were. About the only thing they did right at all was inspire in him a great love of music--for all their faults as rulers, they were great patrons of the arts. Things changed thanks to his loyal and kind servant, Eym, who slowly taught the Kaumrael everything his parents had failed to teach. As his parents continued abusing their country, Elizraim began to develop into a far better person, aided by Eym and the other servants. After an assassination attempt was foiled--and Eym was critically wounded saving Elizraim's life--Elizraim grew to trust and rely on Eym even more, and to listen to the servant's teaching. While Eym was unable to undo all the harm his parents had done, Eym did teach Elizraim to treat his people well, to care for them, and to treat his position as one of responsibility, not (entirely) of entitlement. Unfortunately, Eym's goal of providing the country with a good ruler in Elizraim never came to fruition. As his parents' abuses of the nation grew--influenced in part by their paranoia after the failed assassination--a rebellion grew in the land. This time, they were too powerful to be put down, and broke through the royal guard to attack Elizraim's parents. Elizraim's parents ordered Eym to escort Elizraim to their secret: a portal to the human world, where he would be safe from the enemy. Eym and Elizraim battled their way through the castle, and made it to the portal, activating it. At that moment, the enemy found them again, and Eym gave his life so Elizraim could escape. Falling through the portal, Elizraim found himself in a new world... MUX History 11/16/2010: Elizraim, newly arrived, was discovered in an alley by Terra Black and Will Black. After an initial standoff, Terra treated his injuries, and the two took him to their home so he could rest. Logs Category:Characters Category:Original